The Dance
by redlily188
Summary: Through all the chaous there was one moment of tranquility: a dance with the enemy. Mergana. Set during Season 3. Read and Review!


**Yes, I'm pretty sure that they didn't have music boxes back in the Dark Ages. But for this purpose, they do. This is K plus simply because of angst, and the whole 'devil' word. Some people may not like reading about that. Takes place in Season 3.**

**Beta: Word-Stringer**

**Based on the song "Dance With the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin**

**Review?**

Morgana watched Gwen's retreating figure with no emotion, simply because she didn't know what to feel for her servant, and former friend. Was it hatred, just like she felt for everyone else in this hell hole? Perhaps it was sadness, because the witch knew that Gwen was on her way to the throne. Whatever the case, she pushed all of her feelings away, and the door shut behind the maid servant without a word between them.

Morgana turned away, her hair sweeping behind her with the movement like a raven's wing. She glided over to her vanity, and stroked a wooden box admiringly. It was a gift from her father - not Uther, but the other one, the one that mattered He had given it to her for her tenth birthday, not two months before Uther left him to be slaughtered.

To calm herself, Morgana lifted the lid of the box opening it with gentle hands. The soft melody that had been trapped inside escaped, filling the room with a soothing sound. It was a bit off tune; Morgana had played it so much after her true father had died. Even now, Morgana missed him almost has much as she hated Uther. How much she wished things were different.

Despite the harsh key of the music, Morgana found herself humming and spinning around to the sweet tune. She felt a real smile play at the edges of her lips for the first time in a very long time, and she lifted her arms out. Tilting her head back with her eyes closed, she spun around just like she had when she was a child. She used to dance with him, her feet upon his, laughter joining the music. Back when she was innocent, back when she knew nothing of the dangers in the world. It felt like she was flying, far, far away from this place of death.

Because she was in such an oblivious state, she didn't notice the dark haired boy standing in her doorway. But he does not interrupt, because he was enchanted by the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him, at ease in a way she never was when he was in the room. Eventually, though, she opened her eyes.

"Merlin," she said rather harshly, although her body is relaxed, still in a placid state.

"Gaius...um...wanted me to bring you this." He revealed a sleeping tonic.

She walked past him and shut the door. Confusion passed over his face. Surely she can't mean to kill him now? The tonic was roughly grabbed from his hand and set easily on the table. Grabbing Merlin's hand, she pulled him closer in the room, the melody still playing softly in the background.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes, so many days go by_

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

"Is it poison?" Morgana asked bitterly.

"N-no." he muttered, looking at his feet. She was going to kill him, he knew it. He was helpless, with the exception of his magic. But she had magic, too, and how much had she learned in the past year?

Merlin had a terrible feeling that he was about to die.

"That's a nice song. I know how to dance, you know, my mother taught me back in Ealdor," he stalled, expecting a dagger to plunge into his stomach at any moment, a hand to snake around his throat, the chandelier to fall down on top of him.

But instead, the Lady of Camelot closed her eyes, and slipped her arms on his shoulders. She remembered how times were before Merlin poisoned her, and felt herself slowly slipping back into those moments.

"Is there nothing good in this world?" she whispered softly, swaying easily to the music. Her green eyes were still hidden by pale eyelids.

"It's hard to see it, but yes. Sometimes it's right in front of you." Merlin's hands slipped around his ex-friend's waist, and he too danced to the gentle music.

_I believe in you_

_I can show you that I can see right through_

_All your empty lies, I won't stay long_

_In this world so wrong_

Morgana's body moved closer to Merlin's. "You're right; you're not too bad at dancing."Merlin sighed heavily. He knew that Morgana could change back to her old self; he knew it more than he knew himself. He opened his mouth, ready to tell her about his magic, about everything….

But he couldn't. As they started revolving in a circle, Merlin knew that it symbolised just what was happening in reality. Together they were spinning around in circles, waiting for someone to strike. Morgana may have seemed at peace now, but in reality she was vindictive, a murderer and a liar. Nothing could change that.

He knew that this moment of tranquillity would not last for eternity, no matter how much he wanted it to. When the dance was finished, she'd turn back to being nefarious and him benevolent.

What they were doing was wrong; they were dancing with the enemy. But they couldn't help it, and besides, the twisted moment wouldn't last for too much longer. They could both tell.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin_

_Feeling your cold, dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

The witch's body began to tremble; she too knew what they were doing was wrong. Horrendous. The warlock felt her agony, and it pricked every inch of his body. A shiver ran up and down his spine. What were they doing?

Green eyes met blue, but the blue quickly darted away. Even though two pairs of eyes had only met for a second, Merlin had still been able to see the deadness in Morgana's. She was showing no emotion at the moment, but both of them could feel something between them. Something much stronger than hate but definitely not magic. Neither of them could put their finger on it, couldn't label it with confused minds tied on the other person.

All Merlin could tell was that being with Morgana right now was weakening his resolve, and he might just blurt out that he has magic. He needed to stop the dance, before Morgana took everything from him.

_Say goodbye,_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

Morgana's head rested on Merlin's shoulder, as if saying goodbye before the dance ended. Merlin's grip tightened ever so slightly on the witch's waist, for just a moment.

Tonight, they were dancing with the enemy. The rival. The foe. The opponent. The antagonist in the story that they both wished that they didn't have to live.

Neither looked each other in the eye, simply because they knew what would happen if they did. What link would be formed if the eyes met once more. If it happened, neither of them would have been able to follow their destinies. Hers was to destroy Camelot, and his was to stop her.

They truly were dancing with the fiend.

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

In her mind she willed him not to let go. Nothing on the outside portrayed that wish, but her mind was screaming one thing: hold on.

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

He did not want to let go. Oh please God, don't make him let go! Let her show some sign of her wanting him to hold on!

There was none.

And so the enemies released each other. The warlock left the witch without another word. He went back to Gaius, who would to help him fulfil his destiny.

_Goodbye…_

A tear rolled down her face, acknowledging him. It was the only way she could say goodbye, that one tear. And it went unnoticed by him, simply because he did not look back.

Morgana's slender hand slammed the music box shut. It was time she got on with her fate, her path.

And so she began devising another plan to demolish Camelot, and the Merlin with it.


End file.
